Meant to be More than Enemies
by Angelus'gurl
Summary: Buffy Summers and Angelus O'conner were once friends, but now hate each other more than anything. Or so it seems. Will a horrible incident bring them together, or force them further apart? Read! :
1. Chapter 1: Slinging Insults

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing. It is unfortunate and I wish I did!

Summary: AU. Completely Human. Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Conner have known each other since they were little, unfortunately instead of being friends - they treat each other like enimies. But, will something put these two teens on the right path, and show them that they love each other - or will it just force them further apart?

Buffy Summers smiled at her friends, Willow, Xander and Oz as she walked up to them. They waved enthusiastically, except Oz who just nodded. Willow's red hair gleamed in the sun, matching her boyfriend's newly dyed hair, and her clothes consisted of a colourful sweater and jeans. Oz was wearing his normal uniform of a bowling shirt and baggy pants. Xander wore a blue sweater and dark jeans and a goofy smile.

"Hey, guys!" Buffy greeted as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders. Buffy was wearing a white, three quarter length top and a black mini skirt. She had grown her hair out over the summer and it reached her mid-back.

"Hey Buffster, ready for another year at Sunnydale-or should I say Sunnyhell- High? Because I know I'm just oozing with giddiness over our teenage prison." Xander stated, throwing his arm over Buffy's shoulder as she grimaced at the word 'oozing.'

"Hey, Buffy, how was the summer at your dad's?" Willow asked as her and Oz stood, everyone slowly migrating towards the front doors.

"Let's just say, a guilty feeling dad can result in all sorts of new shoes." Buffy joked, Willow giggled and the girls moved ahead of the boys talking in excited voices over their summers.

Buffy and Willow reached their lockers and produced their books and turned to head to class when Buffy bumped into someone.

"Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers." Angelus O'Conner smirked as Buffy rolled her eyes at Angelus. His tight leather pants and black silk shirt accentuating his muscles and lean body. But, Buffy internally smacked herself – _'Don't even think like that Buffy! He's made your life a living hell.'_

Which was true, Angelus had seemingly made it his life's mission to torture Buffy ever since they were in grade eight. Angelus had asked her out and she said very clearly, and loudly, that she would not go out with him. Ultimately humiliating him in the process, though that hadn't been her intention at all. In fact Buffy and Angelus had been friends since they could crawl, and when Angelus had asked her out he had been just starting to become popular and she had felt like he was leaving her behind. So, instead of saying yes, like she wanted, she had said no in hopes of making him realize he was becoming a jerk. Boy, did that backfire.

"Aw, Angie how was your summer?" Buffy asked mockingly, and smirked at how her nickname for him made him narrow his eyes.

"It was great, lots of fun without you actually! No one to bother me, – all in all it was a fantastic summer, and yours Buff?"

"Just peachy, thanks. Now, if you'd excuse me I'm going to go to class." She tried to step around him but he blocked her way and grinned.

"Awe Buff, you don't want to hang out? Not even though we spent the whole summer apart, now I'm hurt!" he clutched his chest sarcastically, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Move Angelus, now." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she gripped her books to her chest out of anger.

"Or what, Buff?" he laughed.

"Do you want to die stupid, Angelus?" Buffy hissed threateningly. Angelus' eyes blazed with anger and he was about to say something when Doyle, Buffy's cousin and Angelus' friend clapped his hand on Angelus' shoulder.

"Hey Angel, buddy, let's get to class. I heard that Cordelia has been looking for you, mate!" Doyle said, trying to diffuse the situation. Doyle winked at Buffy and smiled, "Hey, cousin. Don't let the big bad Angel upset you. He's just cranky and glowering because he's hung over."

"Really? Then what's his excuse every other day?" Buffy quipped, grinning as Angelus' glare darkened.

"Come on yah big brute, let's go see Cordy." Doyle said, pulling Angelus away and towards their class.

"Buffy, you and Angelus are getting pretty mean with each other!" Willow said, worry in her eyes as she looked at her friend. Willow knew that Buffy and Angelus had been really good friends when they were younger and knew that it hurt Buffy sometimes about how much had changed.

"Nothing to worry about, Will. Angelus is a jackass, and me? I'm perfectly able of handling him." Buffy answered as they headed off into the same direction as Doyle and Angelus had.

Homeroom was utterly boring that morning, the teacher droned on about how Senior year was very important and that we should all take it seriously. Buffy and Willow were unfortunate enough to have to sit close to Cordelia and her friends; Harmony, Paige and Leanne. As well as Angelus, Doyle, Spike, Gunn and Riley.

"I mean, Harm, that he must be good at sex! Just look at him, I mean hello salty-goodness!" Cordelia attempted to whisper as she leaned over to Harmony who was in front of Buffy. Buffy, unwilling to pass up a really good insult leaned into the conversation.

"There's no denying that Angelus is better at sex than anyone," Buffy mock whispered and the whole class, including Angelus turned to her. "Now all he needs is a partner!" The whole class erupted in laughter, save for Angelus who fumed at Buffy.

"Buffy," Angelus practically growled. "Did you ever wonder what life would be like if you had gotten enough oxygen at birth?"

Buffy's eyes turned to slits, but as she was about to retort their teacher, Mr. Luis, ordered the two of them to the office.

**_I Would Love it if you guys would review :) _**

**_***************************************************Chapter One: Slinging Insults ******************************************************_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter Two: Lonely boys and girls

Mr. Snyder glared at Buffy and Angelus with disdain and annoyance, folding his hands in front of him he spoke with vehemence, "I do not wish to see either of you in my office again, I am tired of your delinquency and you tirades. If I see you in my office again I will have you suspended, do I make myself clear?"

Both Buffy and Angelus nodded grimly, unfolding themselves from their chairs and began to stand.

"We're sorry sir, it won't happen again. I promise." Buffy said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Make sure that it doesn't, now out and back to class!" Snyder ordered, pointing to the door with an impatient expression. Buffy and Angelus got up and walked to the door and tried to walk through it at the same time, but they got stuck before Angelus pushed his way through.

"Have you ever heard of ladies first? Not pig-headed boys?" Buffy muttered, hoping Snyder didn't hear her.

"Of course, I was raised with manners you know! However there was no lady insight!" He retorted then moved swiftly down the hall laughing. Buffy fumed and stalked off into a different direction. _ 'Boys!'_ she growled inwardly.

_Later..._

"Buffy, oh my gosh! You look amazing!" Willow gushed, eyes round and a smile on her face. "Who are you trying to impress?" Buffy grinned and spun around, laughing as she did.

"You sure you like it? It isn't a little too...much?" Buffy asked, feeling a little self-conscious. She was wearing a creamy white dress made out of silk that clung to her curves. It has tiny, thin silver chain straps that were barely visible and it reached mid thigh. Her half her hair was piled on top of her head and the rest was in golden ringlets, her makeup was subtle and not over done and she was black stilettos that raised her 5'3 height to 5'6.

"It's just right, you look great...Are you sure I look okay?" Willow asked, feeling slightly underdressed in her pants and v-neck blouse.

"You look great Will, and thank you." Buffy smiled. Time to go to the Bronze, Willow and Buffy were picked up by Oz and Xander around eight and the four teens laughed and joked on the way there.

Angelus was dressed to impress in his dark red button down silk shirt, his trademark leather pants and sexily styled hair. He entered the Bronze, his friends in tow, and scanned the crowd looking like a predator. And then he saw her. Buffy Summers, the girl he'd known all his life, the girl he hated, the girl he tortured, and he froze.

Buffy was dancing in under the dim lighting of the club, her hair and dress glowing under it, giving the impression of otherworldly. His heart raced a little at the sight of her twisting and swaying hips, and then he was overcome with an emotion he had never really felt before. An emotion he couldn't place when he saw Parker Abrams, another senior at their school, grip Buffy's hips and dance with her. Angelus barely contained a growl.

Buffy was dancing with some boy when she saw him enter, her breath catching. He looked incredible. _He looks like a jerk, Buffy. Plain and simple, he's such an asshole._ She chided herself, what was she even thinking.

She frowned when she noticed his glowering glare from across the room directed right at her and Parker. _ God, what'd I do now? _ Buffy thought with a roll of her eyes. Whatever it was he was just going to have to get over, she decide and continued dance. She relished in the feeling of the music, of the beat and rhythm and the loud pulsating sound that made her forget everything.

Angelus, in the hopes of thinking about something else, was currently making out with Cordelia Chase in the corner. He let the music wash over him, making his mind numb and let his body do all the talking – Cordelia was not complaining in the least.

Buffy was trying to get away from Parker to go off in search of her friends, she had been dancing with him for most of the night and now she was tired and wanted to go home. But, Parker wasn't making that easy.

"Parker, I have to find my friends. I'll see you later, okay." Buffy bit out, she was getting annoyed at his grabby hands.

"Come on, Buffy. Just let me walk you home – your friends will be fine." Parker attempted to purr against her neck.

"If I can't find them, then fine. I'll be back." She told him; roughly pushing away and not having any intention of going anywhere near him again. Ever.

Buffy was completely unable of finding Willow or Xander or Oz, she didn't know where they could have gone. Buffy looked around and saw Parker looking for her, so she slipped past Cordelia and Angelus' heavy make-out session with a disgusted snort and out into the alley.

Guess she'd just have to walk herself home, with a sigh she started down the dark street wondering why there weren't many street lights, which just seemed ridiculous.

Buffy was walking, humming a soft tune as she turned down a street that was even more poorly lit. She immediately stopped walking when she thought she heard someone call her name.

"Hello?" she called then rolled her eyes. "Yes that's right Buffy, call out to the unknown thing in the dark. It's not like that doesn't always end well."

Buffy waited before she continued to walk, arms hugging around her waist as she did so. Her thoughts strayed to Angelus and she scolded herself again, '_what's wrong with you, Buffy? See no evil, speak no evil, and date no evil. That simple!'_

"Buuuuufffyyy." The voice was closer this time and Buffy's heart seized and she whirled around.


	3. Chapter 3: Guns and Kisses

Disclaimer: not mine. 

Chapter 3: Guns and Kisses

"What have you taken up stalking now?" Buffy glared at Angelus, who was standing there with his trademark smirk on his face. She turned on her heel to stride away, only to have him follow her.

"No, but I figured scaring you would complete my night."

"Then you really need to get a life, I mean if this is how you get you jollies...Then I think your mind is twisted and you need to talk to the school councillor."

"My mind isn't really so much twisted as...badly sprained." He laughed, keeping pace with her angry strides.

"You got that right; I mean honestly you make me understand why some animals eat their young. So, tell me why are you actually following me, O'Conner?"

"Well, Summers I so happen to live two doors down from you – if you recall. So technically I'm just walking home with your unpleasant company." Angelus shrugged his hands into his pockets, and easily kept up with her pace.

"Well, as much fun as your company is... I would prefer to walk alone; in fact I'd rather walk with anyone besides you. So if you don't mind, find someone else to bother tonight." Buffy rubbed her arms to help warm the chill which was starting to settle in for the night. She looked up at the sky which was like black silk, the moon full and silvery white. She loved the night; she couldn't remember a time where she hadn't. It made her feel safe and comfortable.

"I would, but I don't think anyone else would be as much fun! You just have so much spunk, Buff. And would you rather walk with _Parker_?" Angelus practically spat the boys name, causing Buffy to look up at him in confusion and disgust with the suggestion.

"Parker? Yeah, because I trust him completely!" She answered sarcastically. "Besides, I'm sure if you went and bothered Cordelia – well let's just say she wouldn't be so bothered and you'd have a lot more fun." When she thought of Angelus and Cordelia she felt her skin crawl, but figured it was because they were both such vile people. They deserved each other.

"Jealous?" Angelus smirked, raising an eyebrow. Buffy sputtered, her mouth opening and closing – before she recovered and glared at him as they walked.

"Of what? The vapid Queen C and the Shallow King Angelus? _Oh Yeah,_ because that's plausible. Sorry, but if I was going to be jealous of someone, it'd over someone vaguely attractive and **not** conceited. Sorry to burst your bubble." She rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"First, I am attractive and you know it – I just bet I play a starring role in your dreams –"

"Yeah, when I push you off a cliff." Buffy muttered, interrupting him.

He continued as if she hadn't said anything. "second, I'm glad that you finally have come to terms that I'm a King, and you...well your more of like a peasant or something. Or my personal slave." He grinned when he saw a muscle in her jaw twitch.

"Pfft! Um, more like I would be the assassin that would kill your ass dead. And I would so not even want to be your personal slave, I'd much rather someone like Brad Pitt. " Buffy flung back, by this time they had stopped walking and were staring at each other with anger and annoyance, and on Angelus' part amusement.

"You can't fool me Buff, I know you – in fact I know pretty much everything about you." Angelus replied, they had moved in closer to each other, Buffy glaring angrily and Angelus staring back, uninflected, and with a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

"Oh, yeah? Please, tell me everything you know because it'll only waste ten seconds of my time." She was barely aware that they were almost touching, she could feel the warmth of his skin radiating from him. She could smell his cologne – something fresh mixed with leather and something undeniably sexy that she couldn't place.

"You're obnoxious," he started.

"yeah, well you're a pig."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"You're a bigger pain in mine."

"You're smart,"

Buffy didn't say anything.

"You're funny," he continued. "You're beautiful." He murmured just before his lips descended on hers. It was intimate, soft and imploring, but it quickly turned heated and passionate.

"Well, well well, look what we have here –" A voice remarked, both Buffy and Angelus pulled apart to look at who spoke only to be face the barrel of a gun.


	4. Chapter 4: Fists, Wounds and Comas

Disclaimer: Ugh, stop reminding me!

Chapter 4: Fists, Wounds and Comas

"How sweet, looks like we've interrupted something, Clyde." The guy with the knife stated mockingly, coming up beside his friend. The guy with the knife was short and squat with greasy black hair that hung limply in front of his cold, dead grey eyes. He was dressed in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans – his outfit was nondescript and bland.

Clyde, or so his friend called him, was tall with a broad build, he looked very intimidating, even without the gun. Buffy shrunk back, moving closer to Angelus.

Unfortunately, the small movement brought Clyde's attention to her. His grin widened, making Buffy's insides crawl. "Look at that pretty little thing, Lyle." Clyde made a lewd motion which sent Buffy moving herself even closer to Angelus, who wrapped a protective hand over her waist.

"And look at her brute of a boyfriend, why would you wanna be with a guy like that sweet-cheeks when you could have us?" Lyle took a step closer, licking his lips which were curved into a disturbing grin. Angelus glared.

"Fuck off." Angelus spat, disgusted with the men. He started slowly placing Buffy behind him, he was really worried about her safety, as well as his.

"Ooo, tough guy, eh boy?" Clyde's sounded amused, however his eyes took on a dangerous and angry glint.

"We need to get rid of him first, Clyde – I reckon he'll be more trouble than not." Buffy's eyes were like saucers and she started apologizing profusely hoping that they wouldn't hurt him. Angelus was feeling grim and scared, not that he was going to admit that. All he had to do is get Buffy away, and make sure she was okay – what happened to him didn't matter.

"Buffy run!" Shouted as he leapt at Clyde, knocking the gun out of his hand and punching him before the two men could even react.

But Buffy didn't run, and the men didn't stay confused. They leapt into action. Buffy, seeing that Angelus – who was punching Clyde, was in trouble as Lyle raised his knife, ran at Lyle. She hit him with her fists, kicked him hard and got his attention on her and not on Angelus. Buffy punched his side, causing him to grunt in pain, before he could react she punched him there in succession, but Lyle turned around fully before she could hit him again and he slashed out, catching Buffy's mid-section.

The knife ripped through her silk dress like it was butter, and slipped into her skin and raked deeply across her stomach. The slash was more than half her abdomen and it was deep. Buffy's scream echoed throughout the neighbourhood, causing Angelus and Clyde to pause momentarily from their fight. Buffy, clutching her stomach was stumbling back a few feet.

"Buffy!" Angelus roared, feeling anguish and then swiftly blinding rage. He punched Clyde fiercely and tried to go to Buffy.

"You just wait your turn, bitch. We're not done with your boyfriend yet." Lyle snarled, backhanding her hard. Buffy fell to the ground, tears of pain running down her face as she tried to make out the blurry scene in front of her.

Then there was a shot. The sound seemed to ricochet throughout her body, piercing her eardrums and she started to sob. And then it was all silent and she couldn't make out the blurred figures, she didn't know who had been shot, she didn't know if Angelus was okay, and she didn`t know if she was dying. Buffy felt panic engulf her, _why can't I see!?_ She screamed in her head.

The next thing she heard before she let the darkness take over were loud, searching sirens.

_Is she going to be okay?_

_Well, the knife wound was very severe and she lost a lot of blood. However, we were able to stitch her up though and stabilize her breathing. She should have woken up hours ago, and the fact that she hasn't is worrying us._

_But-but she will wake up right?_

_We hope so. But we're worried that she may have suffered a mental break –_

_What does that mean?!_

_It means that her brain is trying to protect itself from the pain which she experienced – it was an extreme emotional ordeal as well as a physical one. This is just her body's way of dealing and recuperating from what happened._

_But...she __**will **__wake up? Right?_

_Most likely yes, she should wake up by the end of the week. _

_Oh, god. O h, god. What about Angelus? Will he be okay?_

_He just got out of surgery twenty minutes ago. Thankfully the bullet missed his heart and lungs, it was quite remarkable really. His breathing is stable, but we'll be making sure it stays that way over night. But by tomorrow if his breathing stays stable tonight, he will be okay after that. But he will need a lot of rest; he'll be in the hospital for two weeks if everything goes well._

_I can't believe it, I just can't believe it – they didn't even catch the ones who did this to them! They got away, and my baby is here and she-and-she... O god!_

Buffy was lying in her hospital bed, she was still in her coma and Angelus leaned against the doorway, watching her sleep. He watched her shaky intakes of breath, he looked at her pale and sickly form, there was a large purple bruise on the right side of her face.

It had been a week since the accident and Angelus was able to move around, slowly and painfully, but Buffy had yet to wake up. Angelus shuffled to the chair beside her bed and slowly eased himself into the chair.

He spent hours watching her, and found himself being slowly drawn into sleep.

"Angelus..." Buffy murmured, Angelus' eyes shot open and he gasped slightly. Her eyes were still closed and her brows drawn into a frown and her lips drawn into a worried pout.

"Buffy, Buffy – are you awake?" he asked, taking her hand and looking at her with hopeful concern.

"Angelus, Angel..." she murmured again, a tear finding its way down her cheek, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Buffy, wake up...God, Buffy please." Angelus, for the first time in a long time, allowed himself to cry. Not big heaping sobs, but silent tears that were a testament to his pain and to the fact that he cared.

Exhaustion eventually took over and he fell asleep, tear tracks visible, holding her hand and his head resting on top of their joined hands.

Buffy struggled to open her eyes; she couldn't find the strength to. But her mind screamed at her to, which she needed to, and her lids slowly and looked down and was shocked. Angelus' head was resting on top of her hand and his hand was laced protectively with her own.

"Angelus, Angelus wake up." She whispered her voice hoarse from lack of use. She nudged him gently and he slowly raised his head and blinked wearily.

"Buffy?" He asked his voice full of sleep. Then he blinked again and he tried to find the words. "oh, god you're awake. Buffy, are you okay?" he asked, voice growing frantic.

"I feel like shit. Angelus, what happened – did they-did you?"

"Oh, god! Buffy, you're awake!" Buffy's mom, Joyce, followed by Willow and Xander, rushed to her side and started gushing excitedly. Joyce cried with joy and sadness and was overcome with emotions, and called the doctor in. Willow and Xander held her hands and asked her a million questions.

Angelus watched the scene and slowly stood, leaving the room with a final glance back – who was he kidding? He didn't belong in her world, and she didn't belong in his.

****** Please Review 

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I'm going to try and make longer chapters, and they will get longer but I've been really busy with mid-terms! It's my first year of university so :P I'm getting used to it.

*******  
Thanks to:**

**Wolfmoonxx02**

**mileycyrus13**

**annekebb4ever**

**paris**

**hlavcrys21**

**youradmirerhaha**

**Irene08**

**Bangel'stheonlywaytogo**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS ******** I really appreciate it guys, I hope that you enjoy this chapter ******


	5. Chapter5:NewFriends&TheWay Things Used2b

Disclaimer: Gosh, must u keep reminding me I'm poor? SHEESH!

Chapter 5: New Friends and The way things used to be

_A few weeks Later..._

Buffy and Angelus were almost done healing physically, however that night left them more scarred than either would admit. At night Buffy was jumpy and was cautious of every sound, she slept with her light on – no longer feeling safe in the dark. She hadn't seen him in the hospital after that; he didn't come and visit her again, nor would he see her.

Angelus felt even more like brooding and he allowed himself to wallow almost constantly. It was to the point that Cordelia couldn't handle his depression much longer, she was impatient – the way she saw it was that he had lived and he was still able to walk, then he should be happy. Not moping around like he had lost someone.

Buffy went to school and hung out with her friends and did everything she used to – except talk, or argue, with Angelus. She remembered their kiss and was confused, why had he kissed her? And more importantly; how did either of them feel about it?

Whenever they saw each other they wouldn't look each other in the eye and Angelus seemed cold and uncaring. Buffy was just overwhelmed with emotions: confusion, pain, panic, hurt, and annoyance. She was annoyed at Angelus – how could he not even acknowledge what he had done, or what had happened? He was acting like even more of a jerk than usual to everyone except her; he wouldn't even look at her. Buffy was fed up – she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to yell at him, and she wanted to kiss him. She was so confused, how could she be thinking about **him** like that? He had literally made her life a living hell; he had humiliated and embarrassed her. Yet, she had done the same...

It was in English that she snapped. She heard Angelus sniggering, saw him smirking and whispering with his friends. How could he just get over it!? How could he just act like he was never shot, never beat up, never kissed her, never tried to save her life, never almost died? She fumed in her seat until she could no longer stand it, she flung back her seat, glaring at Angelus and they linked eyes before she looked away and stormed from the class room.

She ignored the pulsating pain from her mid section and stalked down the hall way, she was just so angry. Heated tears coursed down her face as she finally stopped in the hallway, leaning her forehead against the cool metal of the lockers.

"Buffy." It was a whisper so soft she barely heard it, but she did and she cried harder. "Buffy, are you okay?" Angelus asked uncomfortably, putting a hand on her should to turn her around to face him.

"God, Angelus why did this have to happen? I – I just can't stop thinking about it." Buffy sobbed, breathing hitching and her chest tightening. Angelus put his arms around her; he couldn't stop thinking about it either. He let her cry, her tears soaking his shirt, and he thought about that night: he thought about how they almost died, how he'd been shot, how Buffy had almost died, and how they'd kissed. He just couldn't stop playing it over and over in his head.

Buffy gasped in pain when she moved her body the wrong way, causing tears to flow more freely down her face. Angelus, looking confused pulled away and looked down at her before he realized.

"Can I see?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching hers as she nodded. He slowly got to his knees in front of her and slowly peeled back her shirt to rest under her breasts. Her scar was a thick, angry pink line that went three inches from her right, across her belly button and another four inches on the left of it. It left Angelus completely infuriated, how dare they do something like this? His mind shouted angry threats, wanting to find these men and do something horrible.

He slowly and gently pulled her shirt back down; noticing the softness of her skin as he casually grazed his knuckles of her unscarred flesh. Buffy shivered and he looked up at her, and then slowly stood to his full height.

"Why did you kiss me that night?" Buffy demanded her voice harsh – she hadn't intended it, but that was how it came out. Her tone fuelled Angelus' earlier anger and he stepped back from her, his eyes becoming cold and narrowed.

"Didn't hear you complain, in fact I clearly remember you kissing back." He mocked, sounding more like the old Angelus. The hurt look that flashed in her eyes gave him a moment's pause, that is before she grew angry again.

"You obviously were hit too many times in the head that night, Angie – it's messed up your memories! Now, piss off – I really don't want to have to look at your face for another second!" Buffy hissed, seething.

"Really?" His voice was deadly calm as her backed her into the locker. "Is that so?"

"Yeah – really. Now-" but before she could even begin her insult his lips crushed down on hers, effectively shutting her up. She tried to struggle, pushing her hands on his chest, but he was too strong. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. Eventually Buffy sighed and started to kiss back, wrapping her hands around his neck. When they pulled away to breathe, Angelus smirked.

"I told you." He said smugly. Buffy's eyes shot to his and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck you, Angelus. Why you would ever think I would want a guy who is an overbearing, disgusting, pig-headed, jerk who wouldn't know what real feelings are if they came up and bit him on the ass – then you are sorely mistaken. You. Disgust. Me. " Buffy finished, turning on her heel and walking away, right out the front doors of the school, and to an unknown destination.

What she had said wasn't really anymore harsh than things she had said before – in fact she had said most of it before. But, somehow, this time it actually stung. Angelus watched her walk away before he immediately slipped into brooding mode and slowly went back to class.

_Lunch Time..._

Angelus was sitting with his friends: Gunn, Spike, Doyle, Cordelia and her annoying sheep-like friends. They all noticed the mood he was in. And for the most part they didn't mention it at all – especially after Doyle asked and Angelus had practically bit his head off.

"Come on Peaches, give us a smile." Spike remarked pleadingly, with a smirk. He just couldn't take anymore of Angelus' brooding, glowering crap.

"Spike, shut the hell up." Angelus all but growled.

"Or what, yah big poof? You going to beat me up? Threaten me a few times? Sorry mate, but your dark cloud is raining on my parade. So either sod off or cheer up because you're starting to give me a headache." Spike replied candidly, raising a scarred eyebrow at his friend.

"Thinking too hard would give you a headache, Spike – all the peroxide you use killed off the small amount of brain cells you were born with." Angelus sneered, but decided to just forget Buffy. He turned to Cordelia and whispered something in her ear, her eyes rounded and she blushed – not something the Queen C did easily – and they got up, making some excuse as they hurried off. Angelus smacked Spike upside the head, calling out a "thanks mate!" to him as he slung his arm around Cordelia and exited the cafeteria.

Cordelia's friends immediately started to gossip in hushed tones, and the guys all exchanged knowing looks and a few smirks.

Buffy was curled up in her bed, she had cried herself t to sleep and she slept fitfully. She was so puzzled and upset and cross with the whole situation. Why couldn't he just be nice, and sweet like he used to be? Like the boy she used to like when they were young – but he had turned into a jerk. But she couldn't help like she might like him, however she knew that that path would just lead to more pain than it was worth. Today had proved that, if nothing else. Angelus and her clashed too much, and they always fought and bickered. She figured it would be best if she had a nice quiet, stable relationship.

Buffy's friends had dragged her to the Bronze, well Buffy's friends and her cousin and his friend. Doyle had brought along Spike, who amused Buffy to no end. He was one of Angelus' friends, but he had never treated her poorly or anything like Angelus had.

She found the British boy refreshing and sweet; she knew that under all of his bad boy exterior that he was a good guy.

So she, Doyle, Willow, Spike, and Xander set out to the Bronze – tonight Oz's band was playing there. Buffy had decided to wear a pair of low-cut jeans and a blood red tank top – she didn't feel entirely comfortable wearing a dress. She figured if something like what had happened last time happened again then she would rather be wearing jeans.

Spike drove them in his beat up back car, he affectionately called her "a diamond in the rough," and exclaimed that it may not look like she could run, but it ran great.

Buffy and Spike were laughing as they watched Doyle try to hit on a girl by the bar – he was failing miserably. They were the only ones left at the table; Willow and Xander were up near the front dancing to Oz's band. When the song changed, the tempo became slow and suitable, Spike looked at Buffy.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he had stood and he bowed, holding his hand out for her.

Buffy giggled and nodded, then Spike lead her to the dance floor and they laughed, joking around as they danced. It was the first time in awhile Buffy had forgotten what had happened, even just for a little while.

Angelus walked into the club, his arm around Cordelia as they sauntered over to a table. He scanned to crowd, wondering if any of their friends where there. He noticed Spike dancing with some blond, then Doyle- Angelus did a double take. The blond Spike was with was Buffy, and it looked like they were having a great time. Angelus glared at the bleach blond as he laughed with Buffy, getting along much better than Angelus liked.

He excused himself from Cordelia, telling her he was going to get them some drinks. But he walked past the bar and circled around on the laughing couple.

Buffy was having an amazing time, Spike was definitely only good friend material, and she was laughing so hard that it was hard for her to dance. Spike was enjoying himself to, Buffy was like his little sister and he liked spending time with her.

"May I cut in?" They turned to look at the intruder and all the humour from Buffy's face drained.

******REVIEW PLEASE!  I WILL BE OVERJOYED!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes me write all the more faster :P

Just a note: If u want to borrow my stories, can you please just ask first and tell me where they're going – chances are I'll say yes, but I would like to know! Thank u!


	6. Chapter6:Jealousy&RevelationsWa lilB&E

Disclaimer: I own nothing...must we always bring this up?

Warning: some swearing!

Chapter 6: Jealousy, Revelations with a little B&E

"Actually, Spike and I are dancing, but I'm sure Spike wouldn't mind dancing with you after – if you ask nicely." Buffy quipped then turned away from the intruder with nonchalance.

"Yeah, Peaches – why don't you go away while I dance with the pretty lady? You and I can have a bit of a dance later, but I have to tell you – you're not really my type." Spike remarked, earning a death glare from Angelus who was seething.

"Spike, leave." Angelus ordered, trying to move between Buffy and Spike.

"Not until the lady says, mate." Spike squared his shoulders and lifted his chin defiantly. He didn't want to leave Buffy, who was swiftly becoming a friend, alone with Angelus who looked like he was going to murder someone. Especially if she didn't want to be left alone with the git.

"Buffy, can I talk to you?" Angelus barely kept the anger from his voice as he turned to look at the diminutive blonde. Her fiery green eyes blazed at him, it made his heart race and his blood pump.

"Actually, Angelus – I'm spending time with _Spike_ and I'm having _fun_, so how about you fuck off. Because in all honesty I am sick and tired of you – and I just don't have the energy to deal you your crap tonight." Buffy responded – she was so annoyed with his up and down ways and she just wasn't going to put up with it tonight.

"Fine." He bit out, pushing past the two and headed for the door. Cordelia stopped him, she was clearly annoyed.

Cordelia had watched the whole exchange was really pissed. Why was he mooning after that loser Buffy and not her? She was Cordelia Chase after all; she could have any man she wanted. And boy did she want Angelus, he was: popular, extraordinarily good looking, an amazing kisser, intelligent and very wealthy. And so was she, so she couldn't understand his interest in that little blonde girl who was practically nothing on the radar at Sunnydale high. She decided she would just have to set him straight.

"Angelus, where the hell have you been?" She demanded, glaring at him and taping a Prada clad foot.

Angelus looked at her, his expression blank. "Cordelia," he paused and made sure he looked her in the eyes. "Fuck off." Her mouth dropped open, and she was about to respond scathingly as he stalked past her and he was out the doors of the Bronze and into the night.

He didn't know where he was going, but where ever it was needed to have booze. And plenty of it, as far as he was concerned. Why did Buffy have to be so infuriating, so infatuating? Why did he want her, why did he always think about her? She had been the first girl to reject him, the first girl to stand up to him, the first girl who constantly grate on his nerves on purpose, most likely the only girl. But, it only made him want her more, she was all he could think of: her laugh, her tears, her smile, her smell, her body, her heart. Everything about her drew him to her more, made him crave her. She was like sunlight and he wanted to bask in her glow, he wanted to be with her. But she didn't want him, she never would. He stalked off into the night, brooding, in search of liquor to make him forget just how much he needed her. Make him forget that he had finally admitted how he felt, make him forget that she even existed.

"You alright, pet?" Spike asked as he looked down at Buffy, who was looking less than pleased. He wished Angelus hadn't come over; Buffy had actually been happy and had been having fun. The fighting between them was just plain stupid, in his opinion.

"I'm great," She forced a smile to her face. "Let's go get a drink and keep dancing!" Buffy tried to sound as carefree and happy as she had earlier, but Spike saw through it, but held his tongue. He knew she would just be more upset.

The night wore on, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz and Spike continued to dance and laugh and enjoy themselves. Buffy even forgot about Angelus for a few hours. Around one Buffy was sore and the cut on her stomach was aching and she was thoroughly exhausted. Spike drove Xander and Buffy home – Oz was driving Willow – and Spike pulled up to her house, his breaks working smoothly.

"Thanks so much Spike, I honestly had such a great time tonight." She smiled and looked over at him. He grinned.

"Me too, love, me too. You're a right old riot, you are. So you'll be okay, right?"  
"Yep! I'm just sore – but as soon as I get some sleep I'll be good as new." She smiled and opened the car door. "Thanks again Spike, I really did have fun!" She gave a quick wave and headed to her porch. Spike smiled and nodded, then drove off, heading home for some well deserved rest.

Buffy sighed and smiled, replaying the night's events in her head – it was good just to have fun and not worry all the time. She turned her key in the door and walked into her house, all of her lights were off and she figured her mom had already gone to bed.

She headed upstairs to do the same herself. She walked into her room, dropping her stuff on the floor and gingerly removed her jacket.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Buffy let out a startled gasp as she turned on the light to Find Angelus

"Angelus! What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy asked, trying to keep her voice down as she looked at her gorgeous and dark trespasser.

"No need to be quiet, Buff – you're mom's left for New York for a gallery exhibit, didn't you see the note downstairs?" he stood and sauntered closer to her, his eyes raking over her form with appreciation and something she couldn't quite place – sadness?

"How the hell did you get into my house?" She asked, her voice dripping with anger.

"The spare key hidden under the frog, really Buff you shouldn't leave those lying around." He smirked, coming even closer.

"Yeah, I can see why – what with deranged stalkers coming into my house all willy nilly." Buffy retorted as she side-stepped Angelus and moved towards her closet. She searched for her comfy t-shirt that she liked to sleep in and hoped that Angelus would just leave.

"Deranged? Ouch, I'm hurt, Buff." He exclaimed dramatically as he moved over to where she was standing.

She looked up at him as realization dawned, "You've been drinking, haven't you Angelus?" She asked, sighing, and looking at him with disgust. He turned out the light with the closest light switch and backed up a bit. Buffy's heart squeezed painfully with panic before she made herself settle, it was Angelus and he would never hurt her like those men had.

"Me? Never." Angelus answered sarcastically as he backed up further, opening his arms and allowing himself to fall on Buffy's bed. She looked at him and the thought of him in her bed made her heart race, and caused tingles in her stomach.

"Angelus, go home-sleep this off. I really don't want to have to deal with you." She started to remove her jewellery and she moved to place it on the bedside dresser. But, before she pulled her hand away his hand reached out, closing gently around her wrist and held it there.

Buffy looked down at him, his eyes were pleading and dark.

"Angelus..." she started, but she let him pull her down with him, she let him put his arms around her and she let him pull her close to him as he mumbled apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy. I understand, I understand." He kept murmuring drunkenly. She gently turned his face so that he would look at her. She brushed away the hair from his face and looked at him in confusion.

"Understand what, Angelus?" she asked quietly, her eyes searching his. She couldn't believe that she was allowing him to hold her, in her own bed nonetheless.

"That I'm such a horrible person, and there's no chance. And I keep ruining everything. I always ruin it, ever since grade eight. I don't deserve you, I could never have you." He responded, his voice pained and his eyes closed tightly. Buffy's brow's furrowed and she pulled him closer and held his face as he tried to turn away.

"Shh, shh – it's okay." She whispered and she softly kissed each side of his face and then moved slowly to his lips. They stared at each other, confusion written in both their expression. They had hated each other for so long, but they had also loved each other. They always had.

She kissed him, softly and comforted him; their kiss lasted for so long. Both of their lips tingled as they pulled apart from each other.

"Buffy?" his voice was confused and he was still slurring. The booze had made him tired, and all he wanted was sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep, Angel." She murmured then closed her eyes.

The two teens, clutched in each other's arms like they could never get close enough, fell into a deep sleep. A deeper sleep than either of them had had since they had been attacked. For the first time in weeks, Buffy felt safe in the dark.

**** Review review review please and thank u :P

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a little short, but hopefully the next one will be much longer. I post these chapters as I write them, so I'm trying to keep a quick updating pace for you guys. Also :p it helps draw you in, hopefully. Lol

Thanks to Everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Especially those who have been reviewing all along : ) And to those newcomers I hope you're enjoying it – So comment, the more feedback the quicker I can write: it's like fuel you know? :P


	7. Chapter7:AwkwardNewBeginings&Old Enemies

**Chapter 7

Disclaimer... grumble grumble. I do not own anything : ( Must you rub it in?

Chapter 7: Awkward New beginnings and Old Enemies

When Buffy woke up she noticed two things: one she felt amazing, and two she was pinned to someone's chest. She tried to turn around, but the arm around her waist tightened, she eventually managed to escape Angel's iron grip. _Wait...Angel...not Angelus? When did I start thinking of him like that?_ Buffy pondered as she looked over the sleeping form of Angelus – Angel. He seemed so peaceful and he looked even more gorgeous than he ever had. But, truth was she knew when she had started to think of him as Angel – when they had first kissed.

Sighing, Buffy trotted downstairs and proceeded to make breakfast. She was starring out the window, lost in a flurry of memories when she felt two arms slip around her waist. She turned around to smile at Angel, who looked down at her – his eyes momentarily betraying him. His eyes told her that he was hoping and worried.

"Buffy...I-" she placed a finger to his lips and looked at him sternly.

"I want to say something. First, you can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that?" Angel leaned against the counter, lowered his head and nodded. He kept his eyes on the ground. At Angel's nod she continued. "Second, I cannot believe how you have treated me, especially after we were attacked. After we kissed. Angel, how you've treated me is inexcusable and I just...I just don't even know what to do with you – Most especially because I think that I'm in love with you." She finished and looked at Angel. He slowly looked up at her, stunned, and then he smiled and pulled her to him.

"I love you." He murmured with a smile before he kissed her.

"Good, but I swear if you revert to being an ass, I swear I will-" but it was his turn to cut him off.

"I would never, I have you and I'm never giving you up and I'm never going to do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

"Relationship, huh? You haven't even asked me out yet." Buffy grinned coyly, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Actually, I believe that I have – once when we were in grade eight. I do believe you owe me an apology for making me wait this long, and of course for saying no." They laughed and kissed again.

They ended up on the couch watching movies all day, cuddling and kissing. Buffy was astonished that they were acting so naturally as a couple, and in fact it felt natural – right. Angel was ecstatic; finally he was with the girl he had wanted for the past five and a half years. He wasn't going to let anything come between them now that they were together.

Angel and Buffy finally went upstairs and fell asleep holding each other like the night before and had a very peaceful sleep.

_Monday..._

"Maybe we should just stay home today, come on Angel. We can extend our weekend, please! Don't you want to spend time with me?" Buffy pouted. She didn't want to go to school because she was worried about how people would react. She hadn't thought about it over the weekend, but now that school was soon she was just worried. What if Angel turned back into a jerk when they went to school, when they saw his friends and what they would say, what her friends would say, would all that drive them apart?

"Buffy, Of course I want to spend time with you. Stop tempting me, we need to go to school." He groaned, god did he ever want to stay there with her, in her arms, kissing her, and just being happy. He was tempted to stay there forever.

"But... Oh fine Angel, let me get ready." She grinned and kissed the top of her head before he let her go and get ready. Angel had gone the two doors down to his house and picked up clothes, so he didn't have to wear the ones from Friday.

Buffy and Angel arrived at school, in Angel's car, and Angel possessively placed his arm around her shoulders, while Buffy held his hand with one, and then placed the other around his waist.

They had decided to tell her friends first, so they went off to find Willow, Xander and Oz. They found them in the Library, a while later and came into the room.

Willow and Xander's jaws dropped when they saw the new couple together, but all Oz did was nod and offer his congratulations.

"Oh, Buffy! I'm so happy for you, really I am. And you too Angelus." Willow smiled and hugged her best friend. Buffy was so relieved when she realized that Willow was okay with it.

"You can call me Angel if you want, Willow." Angel smiled at the redhead, he liked her. Willow was a loyal friend with a good soul.

"Oh, _Angel_ is it, now?" Xander couldn't help but sneer. He had never liked Angel because of how he treated Buffy, and because Angel was popular.

"Xander," Buffy warned. "I'm happy so drop it." That was all she said before her and Angel left in search of his friends. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like where this was heading.

Spike, Doyle and Gunn were gathered around their lockers, talking casually when they all stopped talking as the couple walked up to them. Before they all split into knowing grins.

"Congratulations Buff, Angel." Doyle smiled at his cousin and best friend, it was about time. Doyle had always known that those two belonged together, with that much anger and passion for fighting he knew that there was something more to it.

"'Bout bloody time." Spike smirked then gave Angel a pat on the back and hugged Buffy. "Congrats pet." He whispered in her ear and she smiled, this was going a helluva a lot better then she thought it would have.

"I knew it!" Gunn exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. "In fact, well all knew it Angel – as Spike put it it's about bloody time."

The five of them talked and joked and laughed, Buffy feeling like everything was going to be okay. She had worried they would face social ridicule and then Angel would no longer want to be with her, he would no longer lover her.

"Well, isn't this just cozy." Cordelia greeted scathingly, her friends behind her.

"Yes, it is." Spike said with a roll of his eyes. He had never liked Cordelia. "Sorry, Ice Queen, but your frost is making it a bit too chilly in here. Mind leaving, and never coming back?"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes at Spike, but looked back at Buffy like she was a bug. "You don't deserve him, you're nothing." She spat, glaring at her... and if looks could kill, Buffy would have been dead several times over by now.

"Listen Cordelia, how about you and your army of skanks go find someone else to bother because we're not interested in hearing anything you have to say." Buffy remarked, turning back to Spike, Gunn and Doyle. Cordelia could just go to hell.

"Angel," Cordelia said, looking at him seductively. "When you're done slumming, come find me." She smirked and turned.

"Oh, Cordy!" Angel called after her, causing her to turn around, her face hopeful for an instant. "The only time I was slumming was when I was with you." With that Angel looked at Buffy, smiled and kissed her.

With an angry shriek she stomped off, her friends following her, trying to calm her down. Spike, Doyle and Gunn burst out laughing, tears pouring down their faces with laughter.

"God, Peaches-" Spike gasped. "Didn't know you had it in you! Did you see her face?" And he fell into another fit of laughter.

The rest of their day was filled with smiles and congratulations, Buffy's earlier doubts slipped away as she spent the day with her new boyfriend and all of their friends. Surprisingly all their friends got along very well, and Xander eventually got over his initial reaction and apologized.

Buffy and Angel spent the next few days at her house, with him sleeping over, while her mother was away in New York. Their lives were falling into a pattern and neither of them could be more happy.

Buffy sighed as she waited for Angel to return, they decided to go out on an official date. But instead of coming home with her, he had gone home and told her to get ready because he had to do the same and get some things organized. Buffy smiled at the thought of Angel, she couldn't remember being happier. But in the back of her head she was waiting to wake up from her dream, she was trying to convince herself that nothing bad was going to happen. That Angel would continue to be the doting boyfriend and they would be happy. But inside she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She had dressed in a slinky, knee-length black dress that had a slit run up to her mid thigh and a pair of strappy black heels. She left her hair down and had on minimal makeup, sprayed a small amount of her vanilla perfume and she was ready. So what the hell was taking Angel so long?

Hearing a loud knock on her door, she called out for Angel to come in, fishing around for her keys in her purse. Her back was facing the door when she heard him. Heard a voice that had been apart of her nightmares for weeks.

"Well, hello there sweet cheeks. Miss us?" Buffy turned around and screamed as she came face to face with the two men that had nearly killed her and Angel. She tried to run, but they grabbed her and when she tried to fight the put a rag over her face and she slowly fell into oblivion.

When Angel got to Buffy's he was holding a single red rose and a large black velvet box. He knocked on her door, then not waiting for an answer he opened the door and came in. The first thing he noticed was Buffy's purse lying on the floor its contents spilling out. Then he noticed a broken vase and his mind reeled.

"Buffy! Buffy, where are you!?" He yelled, his body shaking as he searched the house. He searched everywhere before he noticed the note laying on the kitchen counter.

_**Hello Angel,**_

_**Your girl looks real pretty tonight – to bad she won't for much longer.**_

Angel felt his rage triple and he let out a strangled yell as he thought about Buffy – his Buffy – in the hands of those monsters. He had to find her, he had to save her. He had just found her, she was the love of his life and he would not let her be taken away now, or ever. Angel pushed back the tears he could feel forming and picked up his cell phone.

He was going to find those bastards and he was going to make them pay.

** What'd you think? Do you like it? Review!!!!

Thank you so much to everyone who has given me feedback, and those who continue to do so. It means so much to me. I really appreciate it! : )


	8. Chapter 8: Everything is Dark Now

*** Chapter8

Disclaimer: Sheesh, i know i know and so does everyone else – i don't own it!

Rating: Hey guys i think im going to bump it up to Mature for swearing, torture and possible death!

Angel's knuckles where white as he gripped the steering wheel of his car with a death grip. Spike sat beside him, glaring murderously out the front window, while Gunn and Doyle sat in the back, silent and worried. Doyle couldn't believe his cousin had been kidnapped, he was in shock and a grim feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach – what if they couldn't find her? What if they hurt her before they found her? What if they kill her?

Angel's mind was racing, he was hoping Whistler – an annoying man who was said to know all of the going-ons of Sunnydale – was able to help him, and find Buffy.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the preordained destination and got out of the car to be greeted by a slim, unhealthy looking man with a bad sense of fashion.

"Whistler," Angel greeted, his voice pained. "What did you find?"

_Somewhere else, same time..._

Buffy woke up, her head groggy and she tried to move her arms only to find that she couldn't. Panic settled in as she began to recall what happened. She looked around her and felt dread begin to accompany her panic. She was tied up in some sort of warehouse it seemed, the walls where she was being kept were thick grey cement. There was a heavy-set door in front of her which she could see out the window of it, outside of her room was a larger one that was just as grey, but better lit and looked like what she had imagined the inside of a warehouse would look like. What if no one found her? What if they had hurt Angel to?

Buffy tried not to jump out of her skin as the door opened to reveal Lyle and Clyde, both with a twisted look on their faces, making her feel sick inside.

"Well look at that, Lyle – sleeping beauty has finally woke up." Clyde sneered, stepping further into the room.

"And clearly not to any prince." Buffy sneered back, trying to discreetly work her hands out of the rope that held her hands above her head.

Clyde stalked over and backhanded her hard, sending her head reeling and causing explosions of colours before her eyes. She looked him in the eye and spit in his face, blood and saliva rolled down his face. Clyde looked at her in anger, but instead of hitting her again, he turned back to Lyle with a twisted grin.

"Bring me the surprise, Lyle." Buffy didn't like how he said _surprise_ nor did she like how Lyle's eyes became excited and full of sadistic gleam.

Lyle came back a moment later with a ragged cart, pushing it slowly forward. It was covered with a sheet and Buffy felt tears burn in the back of her eyes, but she refused to cry.

Lyle pulled back the sheet and Buffy realized she was going to die, that this was going to be the end of her life, that she would never see her friends or family, never be held by Angel, never get married, never have kids...

_Back to Angel..._

"Where the fuck is she, Whistler?" Angel all but snarled, his insides shaking. Whistler had told him what he had found out about the two guys: Lyle and Clyde where step-brothers and had several arrest warrants out for them: for rape, murder, petty theft, attempted murder and attempted theft. Angel couldn't, and wouldn't, think about the fact that Buffy may already be dead. He just wouldn't allow it.

"Angel, you have to call the cops on this one – these guys are too dangerous-" but before Whistler could finish Angel had grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and shoved him hard into the wall, holding Whistler up to his height.

"If we wait for the cops it could. Be. Too. Late. Now, tell me where the fuck they are, or I swear to God, I will not make this much less pleasant for you." Angel looked Whistler in the eye, and for the first time Whistler was scared of Angel. He wasn't so much worried about the physical stuff, he had been hurt before, but Whistler saw a crazed, desperate look in his friend's eyes. Angel was going to lose it if he lost Buffy, and he was prepared to take it out on anyone who got in his way of saving his girlfriend. He could tell that this Buffy girl was Angel's one and only, she was his everything. Whistler nodded, but as soon as Angel left he was calling the FBI.

"She's in an old, run down factory and warehouse. The one that's on the outskirts of town." Angel dropped Whistler as soon as he got the information he wanted and strode back to his car, his friends following suit. "And Angel?" Whistler called after Angel.

The only indication Angel had heard him was that he had stopped moving.

"I know she's important to you, but is she worth risking so many lives over?"

"My life isn't even half the value of hers, I will save her and the only lives that are going to be lost are those men who dared to touch her." With that Angel got in his car, his friends in tow and peeled away and sped towards his destination.

"I understand if you guys want to leave, I'll drop you off here." Angel said quietly, his friends looked at him in disgust.

"If you think you're going to be the white knight in shining armour and rescue Buffy by yourself then you're more bent than I thought. That girl is one in a million, and I couldn't stand to let something happen to her." Spike barked angrily, it was pretty much the most sentimental thing any of the guys had heard him say. "And besides, like I'm going to let you get all the credit of kicking the shit out of those bastards." That statement was much more like Spike, Angel almost cracked a smile.

"She's my cousin, she my family – if you think that I am going to sit at home and knit then you've got another thing coming, Angelus." Doyle said, his face serious and his tone hard.

"And man, Angel that girl has made you happy, and more bearable to be around," Gunn joked lightly then turned serious. "I don't want anything to happen to her, she's a great girl."

Angel nodded, briefly overwhelmed by his friend's responses and very relieved. He didn't know if he could pull this off by himself.

_Back at the Warehouse..._

Buffy was shuddering and her breath was coming in shallow and haggard gasps. Lyle and Clyde had taken turns with their instruments of torture. Buffy, now standing in just her bra and panties, her body was covered in gouges, cuts and blood. Her body was weak from blood loss and exhaustion. She had already given in to the thought of dying, now it was just the point of getting there.

She had remained quiet and distant as the tortured her, biting her tongue and lips until they bleed to keep from giving them that satisfaction. Her back was covered in welts when they tried to break her, and her face was covered in bruises.

"Come on sweet cheeks, scream for us and we'll make it stop. Come on, baby." Lyle grinned as he drew the blade across her face without cutting it, she didn't flinch away from the cool metal but stared him in the eyes – hers eyes cold and empty.

"I-" she started, swallowing because her mouth was dry and her throat sore. "think that you should go to hell, you disgusting piece of what trash hill billy." And with that she shut her mouth and set it in a grim line.

"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking teach you!" Lyle screamed in her face, he drew his arm back and slammed the knife into her stomach, Buffy hadn't been expecting this and an ear-splitting scream tore its way from her throat, it lasted a minute, until her lungs couldn't take it.

_Outside the Warehouse..._

The building was dark and rundown, and the effect of the tall, knotted trees surrounding it made it look eerie and made the boys stay as silent as they could.

Angel slowly opened the heavy side door of the building, checking if the way was clear and motioned for his friends to follow him. They made their way down the rickety stairs, slowly and cautiously. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard a very loud and very pained scream. The scream ripped through their hearts, their souls and made their stomachs clench with unease and anger.

``Buffy.`` Angel whispered, and took off like a flash towards the sound. He travelled as quickly as he could, his legs carrying him swiftly through the building. But it seemed too slow. He broke through the dark hall and into a brightly lit room. He looked around frantically and saw a smaller room with the door ajar. He could hear his friend`s footsteps coming, too slowly, behind him. He ran to the room, and nearly threw up. But he didn`t focus on Buffy, all of his focus was on the two men. One thing on his mind: to kill them. He hurled himself at the guy nearest Buffy and beat the shit of him. His fists flew in a blur as he attacked the man. He was so angry that he didn`t her Buffy scream his name, didn`t feel the man hitting him from behind. He just hit, his mind focused, he couldn`t feel his hands, couldn`t feel his knuckles swelling, some breaking in his right hand. He just kept hitting.

Angel was hurled off of Lyle and to the ground. Clyde started kicking him repeatedly, threats spilling from his lips. Angel reached out and grabbed Clyde`s ankle, and pulled. Clyde fell to the ground, his head hitting the cement floor with an audible thump. He didn`t move. His friends ran into the room then, eyes going wide as they took in the scene before them. Angel crawled away from Clyde and moved towards Buffy.

``Oh, god. Oh my god Buffy. Baby, please, please – I`m so sorry, oh my god please.`` Angel`s voice was hoarse, tears spilling down his cheeks unchecked. He sobbed as he struggled to until her hands, he just couldn`t get his fingers to work right. Spike, pushing his way into the room, stepping over Clyde went to help Angel. He hurriedly pushed Angel`s hands aside and untied the rope and lowering Buffy to the ground gently. Angel pulled her into his lap and held her, his hand pushing her hair out of her face.

`Buffy, baby please talk to me, please. Oh, god, Buffy.`

She stared up at him, she tried to smile. Why was her Angel so upset? He was so beautiful, it was a sin for him to be so upset – especially in heaven. Why was he looking at her like that?

"Shh, Angel. It's okay, I'm in heaven now and they can't hurt me. I love you Angel, I love you. You are my Angel." Buffy babbled. Angel froze – she thought she was dead? His mind reeled. God, he didn't know what to do, he just held her tighter.

"Move!" A loud, commanding voice ordered. "FBI, get out of the way!" Gunn and Doyle leapt away from the door and allowed them into the room. If the four FBI men, holding their guns at the prone bodies of the two men on the ground, were horrified with the scene in front of them they didn't show it. One radioed for the paramedics to come down and he tried to ask the other three boys some questions. Doyle and Gunn, barely able to keep it together tried to explain what had happened.

Two paramedics rushed into the room and over to Buffy and Angel. They tried to take Buffy from his arms but her snarled at them to fuck off and pulled her closer to him. No one would ever take her away.

"Come on son, we need to help her. If you want her to live you will let us look after her." One of the paramedics tried soothingly, Angel – seeing that they were right – slowly let them pull his Buffy from his arms. He stubbornly held on to her hand as the Paramedics tried to patch her up the best they could before transporting her.

Buffy didn't understand what was happening. Wasn't heaven supposed to be a happy place? Wasn't she supposed to be wearing some toga with a halo and wings as accessories? But, instead there was pain, and it was dark and her Angel was crying, and he looked so angry. Why was he angry with her? If this wasn't heaven... was this hell?

***Please review! I know it was a long time between my updates, but honestly I was having a bad week like uber bad. It won't happen again I promise, I will update again very very soon! But I WANT LOTSA REVIEWS :P

Thank you to everyone who commented and reviewed, It made me very happy and I appreciate all of your comments!


	9. Chapter 9: Never Leave Your Side

***Chapter9

Disclaimer...-.-

Song: We are Broken by Paramore

The slow beeping filled the room, to Angel everything hung on the next beep. He found that between each sound his heart would clench and he wouldn't breathe until it would beep again. It had been five days since Buffy had been tortured, five days since Angel had rescued her, five days since he had killed Lyle, five days since he had last seen Buffy awake, five days since he had felt whole. Angel had been by her side continuously, he had only left to go to the bathroom. He hadn't left to eat, he didn't feel the need, when ever his friends came they would practically force feed him, but other than that he didn't do anything except sleep and watch Buffy.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_And with my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong._

But it didn't seem like Buffy was going to wake up anytime soon, the Doctors hadn't said it flat out but the way the skirted around some questions – it didn't seem like she was ever going to. What if he never got her back?

Buffy lay, unmoving and seemingly oblivious to the world. But, she was keenly aware of Angel – she could feel him, and for the short periods of time that he was gone it felt like hours to her. She wanted to wake up so badly, everything was so dark inside her head and all she wanted was her Angel.

_My mouth is dry_

_With worlds I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me, yeah._

She struggled, pushing and draining herself to wake up. What if she never woke up? What if she could never get back to her life? Buffy felt hot liquid forming, she was confused – were those tears? – and she distantly felt them flow over her skin. It was strange, not at all like the times she had cried before, this was alien and foreign to her, which just made the burning liquid pour faster.

'_Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just wanna be whole._

It went on like this for another week, Angel constantly obsessing over every heart beat, every fluttering movement. With Buffy struggling with inside her head to break free from her own mental bonds. Everything thing was unrelentingly the same, nothing changed, nothing was different.

"Angel?" a soft voice questioned from the door. Angel looked up, to be greeted by a blonde woman in a black top and black slacks.

He just stared at her for a moment before returning his gaze back to Buffy – even in her frail, unconscious state she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Angel, I'm Kate Lockely. I'm with the FBI." Kate tried again, deeply disturbed by the haunting scene before her. The young man was very attractive for an 18 year old, but his eyes were filled with pain and regret and a silent wish for death. It was a look that aged the teen, and made her heart go out for him. He clearly hadn't showered or eaten, his skin was deathly pain, under his eyes looked bruised and his frame obviously thinner than it had been. The girl that had captivated this young man was so small. Kate looked at her and inwardly cringed. God, what that girl had been through... it was horrible. Her blonde hair and her pale skin screamed for the sun that they had once bathed in, shone in and her expression was twisted into one of determination and pain. "I have some, rather unsettling news for you-" Angel still hadn't spoken, his eyes trained on the small girl. "It's about Clyde Hall, he-" Angel's head turned sharply to her at the mention of the man, rage engulfing his features.

"Did he not get transported to New York?" Angel's voice barely controlled the rage within it, causing his voice to shake.

"I-you see, Angel we had a bit of a problem..." Kate trailed off, to tell him was a necessary evil. "Clyde escaped our security." She visibly flinched and stepped back as Angel stood in one fluid motion and turned to her.

"He what?" Angel's voice was merely a whisper, but it held strength and a clear threat in it that made Kate shake.

"He, just outside of New York, got away from my team and we haven't been able to find him. We believe that he is on his way back to Sunnydale." Kate spoke with bravado she didn't feel.

"The man was clearly not that cleaver, how. Did. He. Manage. To. Escape. An. Entire. Armed. FBI team? He bit out, moving closer to Buffy, his eyes still on Kate. His anger was palpable, and she swallowed with fear.

"He-he killed three of my men and escaped, hurting two more men before getting away. I have two men assigned for you and-" before she could finish there was a tiny groan from behind Angel.

"Buffy!" He spun around to see her gorgeous green eyes gazing up at him.

"Angel," she breathed, overcome with happiness and exhaustion. "I came back to you." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, god – Buffy." He wrapped her in a hug, gentle not to hurt her, but hard enough to know she was real.

"Angel, how long have I been asleep? It feels like forever." She murmured, her eyes question as she looked into his eyes, she could tell he hadn't been taking care of himself. He was too pale, to thin.

"For just about two weeks baby, I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up." Angel curled himself around her and they laid there, murmuring to each other and crying and just looking into each other's eyes.

Kate slowly backed out of the room to give them a little bit of privacy, she was relieved that she could regain her composure before she had to tell the sweet little girl that one of the men who had done this to her, was hunting her down as they spoke.

_Lock the doors_

'_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_That came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice._

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war, we live like this._

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me..._

The couple lay together, curled on the hospital bed rejoicing, as Kate called the doctor to alert Buffy's family and friends before she settled down outside Buffy's room in a hard plastic chair.

****Hey guys please review, I know I've been a little slow :P

BTW thank you to everyone who has reviewed and who continues to! LOVE YOU

Also, as a side note I have a webpage of stories that I write. If you're interested (they're actually not bad btw, they have much better grammar and hardly any spelling mistakes :P) I'll give you the website i you ask for it in your reviews :P


	10. Chapter 10:Release

Chapter 10

"Buffy, I'm really sorry and I understand your need for independence. Really I do, but you cannot be serious. This is just suicidal." Kate tried to reason with the young girl, who was currently standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Detective Lockley, I have been in this hospital, under constant watch, for way too long. And I honestly cannot take anymore of this. I am taking my boyfriend and we are _going_ home. You can set up people to watch outside the house." Buffy waited a moment before continuing on, her head slightly dizzy. "Please, I can't stay her any longer. I can't move on if this is how I am forced to spend my time – locked up a place that constantly reminds me of what happened. Angel needs to sleep and eat and take care of himself too, and you know as well as I do that he will not unless I get to go home and do the same. Please, Kate." Buffy's voice was quieter, more desperate. She couldn't stay here any longer. She knew that her captor, Clyde, was on the loose, but if she stayed at this hospital another night she would go insane.

Her wounds wear on their way to fully healing, but she was still prone to bouts of dizziness and exhaustion. Angel had been by her side every step of the way and she knew that it would be better for both of them if they were allowed to go home.

Kate sighed, nodding her head in defeat before she left the room. Angel, pushing past Kate came into the room to see Buffy. Buffy was swaying on her feet as she looked at Angel; it was a mix of her wounds and her love for him she knew. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. They were going home.

_At home..._

"Angel, really – stop pacing. You're wearing a hole in the floor, and you're making me feel nauseous." Buffy remarked, curled up on the couch with her arms around her knees. Angel stopped pacing and turned to face Buffy, his expression pained and angry.

"I just can't stop playing it all in my head and if that fucker tries to touch one hair on your head, I swear I will rip him to pieces." He knelt down in front of Buffy who took his face in her hands.

"Baby, please. I don't want to think about that, ever again actually. I just want you to hold me as we watch the lame movie I picked and then have a smooch-fest. Okay?" She looked into his eyes and she watched as they melted and softened as he looked at her, soon he was grinning.

"You know, you are amazing." He stated, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know! I'm surprised more people don't know, I mean honestly." They laughed and Angel got onto the couch, pulling Buffy on top of his chest in one swift motion. The two lay curled up watching some chick flick, and before drifting off to sleep they both murmured an 'I love you' to each other.

Outside the Summers' house there was a non-descript cop car, with two men casually watching their surroundings. The cops hadn't noticed a dark figure watching them, figuring out their patterns, and any openings that he could use to get inside the Summers house.

_Four days later..._

"There's been no sign of him, Angel. I think we can go out for one night. I'm sick of being cooped up in here – I'm seriously getting a nasty case of cabin fever." Buffy scowled at Angel as her mother was making them breakfast. Joyce had given up on trying to talk Buffy into staying into the house and had looked helplessly at Angel who had looked mortified at having to deal with an angry Buffy.

"Buffy, sweetheart-"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me, Mister! I am not spending tonight in this house, now are you coming with me or not?" She was standing straight, drawing herself up to her full height of 5'3. Surprisingly, Angel found her slight frame intimidating – cute, but intimidating none the less.

"Uh-I-oh-uh, Fine! But, we will be back by eleven. No complaints, 'kay Buff?" Angel gave in, wanting to appease her, but wanting more to keep her safe. Grinning, Buffy threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek before she dug into the plate her mother handed her with vigour and excitement.

Joyce smile faintly as she watched the two. They were so young, so inexperienced and yet they had been through so much that it made my heart ache. Made her weep for their pain, her beautiful daughter had been through so much pain, and Angel had gone through so much to rescue her. She hoped that they could finally be happy.

_Later..._

"God, that was such a good night!" Buffy squealed with delight as her and Angel walked up the porch steps, waving at the cop on duty who nodded curtly back. Angel laughed, tonight had been a really good night. They had laughed and danced with their friends, joking and falling into old patterns and Buffy had felt whole. And Angel had felt so too by just watching her.

They entered the house, their laughter echoing throughout the house. They weren't worried about waking Joyce because she had left for a two day business trip to LA. Angel shut and locked the front door, pausing when he heard Buffy gasp. He slowly turned around.

He faced the man who had been the staring role of his nightmares, as well as Buffy's. He was holding a gun in their direction, the look on his face murderous.

Angel pulled Buffy behind him, placing himself in front of her and protecting her. He would protect her with his dying breath if he had to. He tensed and readied himself for what was to come.

"Hello Angel...Buffy." Clyde sneered.

***

Okay guys, I am soooo sorry for how long this took! I can't believe how swamped I got with Uni work! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter: it's kind of a transition piece, we're nearing the end of this story. Btw, I'm thinking of starting a new fic with Buffy and Angelus. With him as a vamp and her as a damphire and I'm think I would like someone to edit it for me, possibly co-write. If you're interested, I would love to hear from you and we can talk about it in detail.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
